


Alike

by JAinsel



Series: Got prompts? [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy Family, M/M, but yev gets his sad moments, fluffness, oh my god so much for my standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Ian and a 7/8yr old Yev are at the store and laughing at something or goofing off together, Yev embarrassingly saying "daaaaad" etc. some random old lady comes up to them and says something to Ian like "you and you're son are just so adorable. You look so much alike" (keep in mind Yev is like a literal Mickey mini me). Later they get home and Yev over hears Ian telling Mickey "how ridiculous" the old lady was cuz he and Yev look nothing alike. Ian sees a sad/mopey looking Yev on his bed asks what's wrong and Yev is like "you don't think I'm like you dad?" Ian remembers what Mickey said and goes on to reassure Yev and they get teary eyes and hug and ish. But it's just a moment between Ian and Yev, Mickey isnt there. Then it ends with "what do I want for dinner" and Ian suggests something and Yev is like "that's what I wanted to say" and Mickey and Ian share a knowing look haha.<br/>To sum it up "Yev is a mini Ian"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a prompt!  
> I'll finish the story with the weird pairing and then I'll be back with MFT :)  
> I'm not used to write so much fluffiness, so, well, I don't know if the story is good or bad!
> 
> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com)

At the park, a giggly kid tried to get lifted up for the third time. The man who was with him smiled at him but again refused to grab him and let him sit on his shoulders.

“Oh, c'mon daddy! Up!”

The redhead laughed and instead messed up the kid's dark hair.

“Nope. Yev, you're a grown up kid. You weight.”

“But you're strong, daddy!”

“Yeah and Mickey will kill me if I lift you up. You know he thinks it's just for little kids.”

“I'm little.”

“You're seven.”

The dark haired kid didn't seem convinced. He started jumping around Ian, raising his arms.

“I won't tell if you don't!”

“I said no.”

“Daddyyyyyyyy!”

The man rolled his eyes, but he couldn't win over those blue ones and, as per usual, he caved in and nodded. “You better not tell. I'd like to stay in one piece.”

Yev beamed with joy and squiggled with happiness when the man picked him up and let him sit on his shoulders.

An elderly woman who was passing by smiled at them with warmth.

“Such a pretty kid!” she exclaimed, looking at Yev, who was already having fun poking at the man's cheeks.

“More troublesome than pretty!” the redhead replied, faking to bite the kid's fingers. He was used to old ladies praising the kid. Just cause he was cute. Fucking damn cute.

“Oh, that can't be true! But you know, it's always nice to see father and son play together. And you two look so much alike, you're a delight!”

With these words, she left, continuing her walk through the park.

Yev rested his chin on top of the man's red hair.

“Let's go home, daddy! C'mon, gallop!”

The redhead started to gallop, imitating the horse sound and making Yev laugh.

“Okay little man! But no telling Mick about it, remember!”

 

***

 

Yev had showered and was now dressed with his little grey sweats and a shirt with Joker on it. He always thought the villain was way funnier than the hero and he showed his shirt with pride. Now it was the time for dinner and a bit of television and he was getting hungry.

He walked in on his Pops and Dad to ask what was for dinner, but he heard them talking and kept quiet to listen.

“You serious?” Pops snickered. “She said that?”

His husband huffed. “She was being nice, Mick.”

“Sure, but telling you two look alike? He looks nothing like you, Ian. He looks so much like me it's unnerving. He'll never become tall, poor kid.”

Ian chuckled. “Hopefully he'll get his height from Lana’s side, he…”

Yev didn't wait for his parents to finish their conversation. He didn't ask about dinner. He instead rushed to his bedroom, jumping on the bed and covering himself with the blankets. He'd lost his appetite now.

 

***

 

“Dinner’s almost ready.”

Ian knocked on Yev’s door but, not receiving any reply, he opened it slightly.

“Yev?”

The kid was bundled up in the sheets, his face nowhere to be seen. It got Ian worried.

“Hey kid, you alright?”

Ian sat on the bed, uncovering Yev, who was laying in a fetal position.

“Have you been crying?” he asked, noticing wetness on the kid's cheeks.

“No…” he grumbled. Then he looked up to face Ian. “You're my daddy, it's not fair that I look nothing like you.”

Ian sighed. Yev knew about Svetlana and that he wasn't Ian's biological son. And yet sometimes the kid didn't seem to understand it and he'd get sad.

“That's cause we don't share the same blood,” Ian replied, his voice calm.

“Yeah, I know but it's not fair and I liked it when the lady said that we look alike,” he sniffed.

Ian's eyes softened and caressed the kid's soft hair. “Keep a secret? I liked it too. But you know, it doesn't really matter. We have so many things in common, anyway.”

“Really?” Yev’s hopeful eyes were to die for. “Yeah. For example. Today I made spaghetti.”

Yev’s mood changed and he smiled a pretty yet toothless smile. “My favorite!”

“I know little man. Mine too. And… what's your favorite ninja turtle?”

“Michelangelo!”

“Same here!

“Seagal or Van Damme?”

“Van Damme!”

“Hell yes! And you know what? After dinner we'll eat the best ice cream flavor ever.”

“Strawberry!”

Ian nodded and accepted Yev’s hug. The kid tightened his hold as much as he could.

“Thank you, daddy!”

Ian sighed in relief and kissed him on top of his head. This time too he avoided Yev’s throwing a fit.

 

***

 

This time too Mickey was spared from Yev  _ and _ Ian throwing a fit. The dark haired man was standing outside Yev’s room, well hidden behind the door, and he was listening to their conversation.

Mickey knew that when Yev was unhappy, Ian became a tearful thing too.

Yev and Ian might look different because of genetics, but they were the fucking same when it came to their personalities.

They were both two fucking drama queens and that was why Mickey was so glad Yev had calmed down. They pouted the same way, sporting the chin. They'd obtained everything they wanted by giving Mickey the puppy eyes, it didn't really make a difference that one pair was green and the other was blue. They were both professional snugglers and Mickey was usually the designated center of affection.

Yev was a Mickey’s Mini-Me only by appearance. He was totally Ian in all the rest.

They were both the men of his life, two annoying little shits who looked at him as if he hanged the moon.

“Dinner’s ready. I'm gonna eat all your beloved spaghetti if you don't hurry the fuck up,” Mickey grumbled, showing his presence. Ian and Yev disentangled from their embrace, smiling at him.

“Tonight's strawberry ice cream for dessert!” Yev exclaimed happily. Mickey grimaced.

“Ew, just you and this redhead fucker here can like that plain flavor!”

“Yes, cause me and daddy love the same things! We're alike,” said the kid with conviction.

Mickey gave his husband a knowing look and the taller man gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Don't you worry. Chocolate chip cookie dough for you.”

Mickey nodded, reassured. They went to have dinner. Spaghetti, Ian and Yev’s favorite.

 


End file.
